Environmental management
Environmental management is not, as the phrase could suggest, the management of the environment as such, but rather the management of interaction by the modern human societies with, and impact upon the environment. The three main issues that affect managers are those involving politics (networking), programs (projects), and resources (money, facilities, etc.). The need for environmental management can be viewed from a variety of perspectives. A more common philosophy and impetus behind environmental management is the concept of carrying capacity. Simply put, carrying capacity refers to the maximum number of organisms a particular resource can sustain. The concept of carrying capacity, whilst understood by many cultures over history, has its roots in Malthusian theory. Environmental management is therefore not the conservation of the environment solely for the environment's sake, but rather the conservation of the environment for humankind's sake. This element of sustainable exploitation, getting the most out of natural assets, is visible in the EU Water Framework Directive. __TOC__ Environmental management involves the management of all components of the bio-physical environment, both living (biotic) and non-living (abiotic). This is due to the interconnected and network of relationships amongst all living species and their habitats. The environment also involves the relationships of the human environment, such as the social, cultural and economic environment with the bio-physical environment. As with all management functions, effective management tools, standards and systems are required. An 'environmental management standard or system or protocol attempts to reduce environmental impact as measured by some objective criteria. The ISO 14001 standard is the most widely used standard for environmental risk management and is closely aligned to the European Eco-Management and Audit Scheme (EMAS). As a common auditing standard, the ISO 19011 standard explains how to combine this with quality management. Other environmental management systems (EMS) tend to be based on the ISO 14001 standard and many extend it in various ways: *The Green Dragon Environmental Management Standard is a five level EMS designed for smaller organisations for whom ISO 14001 may be too onerous and for larger organisations who wish to implement ISO 14001 in a more manageable step-by-step approach *BS 8555 is a phased standard that can help smaller companies move to ISO 14001 in six manageable steps *The Natural Step focuses on basic sustainability criteria and helps focus engineering on reducing use of materials or energy use that is unsustainable in the long term *Natural Capitalism advises using accounting reform and a general biomimicry and industrial ecology approach to do the same thing *US Environmental Protection Agency has many further terms and standards that it defines as appropriate to large-scale EMS. *The UN and World Bank has encouraged adopting a "natural capital" measurement and management framework. *The European Union Eco-Management and Audit Scheme (EMAS) Other strategies exist that rely on making simple distinctions rather than building top-down management "systems" using performance audits and full cost accounting. For instance, Ecological Intelligent Design divides products into consumables, service products or durables and unsaleables - toxic products that no one should buy, or in many cases, do not realize they are buying. By eliminating the unsaleables from the comprehensive outcome of any purchase, better environmental management is achieved without "systems". Recent successful cases have put forward the notion of "Integrated Management". It shares a wider approach and stresses out the importance of interdisciplinary assessment. It is an interesting notion that might not be adaptable to all cases[http://sapiens.revues.org/index198.html Billé, R. (2008) “Integrated Coastal Zone Management: four entrenched illusions”. S.A.P.I.EN.S. 1 (2) ]. "Today's businesses must comply with many Federal, State and local environmental laws, rules, and regulations. It's vital to safeguard your company against compliance short-cuts. This approach leaves you vulnerable to violations of the law, in addition to missing important environmental liabilities."Environmental Management Services Sustainability and environmental management At the global scale and in the broadest sense sustainability and environmental management involves managing the oceans, freshwater systems, land and atmosphere, according to sustainability principles. Buchenrieder, G., und A.R. Göltenboth: Sustainable freshwater resource management in the Tropics: The myth of effective indicators, 25th International Conference of Agricultural Economists (IAAE) on “Reshaping Agriculture’s Contributions to Society” in Durban, South Africa, 2003. Environmental management journals * Clean Technologies and Environmental Policy, ISSN 1618-954X * Corporate Social Responsibility and Environmental Management, ISSN: 1535-3966 (electronic) 1535-3958 (paper), John Wiley & Sons * Environmental Practice, ISSN: 1466-0474 (electronic) 1466-0466 (paper), Cambridge University Press * Environmental Quality Management, ISSN: 1520-6483 (electronic) 1088-1913 (paper), John Wiley & Sons * Journal of Environmental Economics and Management * Journal of Environmental Planning and Management, ISSN: 1360-0559 (electronic) 0964-0568 (paper), Routledge * Journal of Environmental Management, ISSN: 0301-4797, Elsevier * Environmental Values See also * Eco-Management and Audit Scheme * Actor analysis * Chartered Institution of Water and Environmental Management * Cleaner production * Committee on the Environment, Public Health and Food Safety * Department of Environmental Management * Environmental impact assessment * Environmental management system * Environmental management scheme * Environmental Quality Management * Environmental Risk Management Authority * Environmental science * Institute of Ecology and Environmental Management (IEEM) *Institute of Professional Environmental Practice * ISO 14000 * ISO 19011 * List of environmental studies topics * Multipurpose reservoir * Planetary boundaries * Deepwater Horizon oil spill References * Schaltegger, Stefan; Burritt, Roger; Petersen, Holger: An Introduction to Corporate Environmental Management. Striving for Sustainability. Sheffield: Greenleaf, 2003 ISBN 1874719659 External links * Economic Costs & Benefits of Environmental Management NOAA Economics * business.gov - provides businesses with environmental management tips, as well as tips for green business owners] (United States) * Environmental Management Tutorial in German * Low Hock Heng (2003). Globalisation, Business and Environmental Management: to Correct the Broken Compass?. Jurnal Kemanusiaan ISSN 1675-1930. Category:Environmental economics Category:Environment Category:Systems ecology de:Umweltmanagement et:Keskkonnakorraldus es:Gestión ambiental fr:Management environnemental hr:Upravljanje okolišem pl:Ekozarządzanie pt:Gestão ambiental ro:Gospodărirea mediului înconjurător fi:Ympäristöjohtaminen uk:Екологічний менеджмент